


Chocolate Latte

by Gryffinclaw_96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I'll probably add more tags later, M/M, One Shot, Sort of an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffinclaw_96/pseuds/Gryffinclaw_96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble about Draco and Harry's date to a coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Latte

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first drarry fic, so it's probably not the best, but whatever. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

"Psst, Draco!" Harry whispered into his boyfriend's ear. Draco rolled over sleepily, his eyes squinting and his hair tousled. "What?" Draco asked.  
"Wanna get coffee?"  
Draco sighed. "It's too early," he whined.  
"Please? I just wanna hang out with you."  
"And you couldn't wait any longer?"  
"Please, Draco?"  
Draco sighed again. "Fine. But just for you."  
Harry smiled. "Thanks, love." He leaned over to kiss Draco on the cheek. "Will you be ready soon?"  
"Geez, calm down, I still have to wake up a little."  
"Fine, I'll wait." He got up and started towards the door, and then he turned around. "You look adorable, by the way."  
"Get out."

*********************************

About an hour later, they were walking to the coffee shop in Diagon Alley. Harry had never noticed it was there, but it wasn't until a month ago that he discovered it.  
"Harry, that coffee place had been there for ages!" Draco said when Harry told him about it. "And you're telling me you've never seen it before?"  
"I have never seen it," Harry said.  
Now, they had reached the coffee shop, a small brown building near the Leaky Cauldron.  
"It's a bit hard to notice, don't you think?" Harry asked.  
"Just go in already," Draco said. Harry smirked, took Draco's hand, and they went in.  
It was very warm, and various sweet aromas filled the air.  
"Anything you recommend, Dray?" Harry asked, looking at the dark-haired witch behind to counter.  
"I do enjoy the chocolate latte," Draco said. "It's got cinnamon and strawberry in it, which makes it better."  
"That sounds amazing," Harry said. "Is that what you're getting?"  
"Yeah," Draco turned to look at Harry. "Why, are you getting that too?"  
"Sure."  
Five minutes later, they sat at a table with their chocolate lattes. "It's surprising you're up so early," Harry said.  
"I just liked the idea of coffee," Draco said, taking a sip of his latte. Harry took a sip of his too- it was warm, sweet, and the cinnamon and strawberry tasted very strong with the chocolate flavor. "Oh my God, this is so good," Harry said, now taking a huge swig from his cup.  
"I knew you'd like it," Draco said.  
"Very chocolatey."  
"That's kind of the point."  
Harry tried hard to conceal his laughter, but he couldn't help the smile that came. Draco smiled as well. "You're such an idiot."  
"Am I a cute idiot?"  
Draco sighed. "Yes, you're a cute idiot."  
Harry smiled, and took another sip from the latte. "So you slept okay last night?"  
"Yeah. I feel so awake now." Draco rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"  
"It's about eight now."  
"You did not have to wake me up so early."  
"I barely see you anymore, Dray. We're both really busy, so I wanted to spend time with you."  
Draco sighed again, and he smiled. "I'm glad we can do this."  
"We can do it again tomorrow, if you want."  
"Just don't wake me up so early."  
Harry smiled, and took another sip from the latte. It was the sweet chocolate flavor and the presence of Draco that started to make him feel awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated. 
> 
> My tumblr is that-weird-drarry-phangirl (if any of you wanted to know).


End file.
